Good Luck Charms
by Arysd
Summary: Sometimes you search for something, but then you realize what you're really looking for is right in front of you the entire time. And whether or not a four leaf clover can really bring you luck, it can sure bring you some confidence! "You're my good luck charm." Contestshipping.


Hey guys! So I haven't written anything in foreverrr, but that doesn't mean I'm not still around haha.  
This is pretty much a St. Patrick's day fic, which I'm just gonna upload now since I can't get on the computer much and my birthday is the day before St. Patrick's day and I'm busy. So yeah, enjoy! (:

* * *

"Not here either... hmm..."

The disgruntled and defeated moans disturbed the many wild Pokemon lurking in the grass and sitting up in the trees. The noises were also disturbing a young teenage boy as he made his way from Cherrygrove City to Violet City for a contest. He already had all the ribbons he needed to enter the upcoming Grand Festival, but he intended on watching his competition compete. Maybe he would even see her...

"Come on... just let me find one!"

The boy's intentions were to ignore whoever the owner of the complaints were coming from, but he realized he knew that voice. So with a flick of his green hair he went to look for its owner.

"Finally!... Wait, nope. That's not it either!"

"May, what are you doing?"

The brown haired girl in question looked up and tried not to look too embarrassed. But in truth she was pretty embarrassed. She was crawling around on the ground on her hands and knees, which were covered in grass stains at this point. Sweat covered her forehead and to tell the truth, she was completely exhausted. It was a beautiful sunny day. She would had rather have spent it practicing with her Pokemon for the upcoming contest. But she was on a mission.

"I'm looking for something Drew. Obviously." She said, sticking her tongue out at her rival.

He rolled his eyes. "Really? And here I thought you gave up on being a coordinator and decided to be a Poochyena." His comment got no response. "So... what are you looking for?"

"It's none of your business."

Drew sighed. "Fine. I just thought if I helped you we could find it faster."

She shook her head and pouted. "You would just make fun of me."

"Maybe, but how is that different from any other time you tell me something?" Drew smirked.

"Go away."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to the guy you're in love with."

May stopped dead in her tracks. Her face turned a bright red and no coherent words were leaving her mouth. Until finally she sputtered, "W-what!? I don't-"

"Relax, I'm just joking around." Drew cut her off with a wave of his hand. "So are you going to tell me what you're looking for or not?"

Her heart was still beating quite fast but she regained as much composure as possible and let out a sigh. "Fine, but you can't laugh!"

"No promises."

She glared at him, but he only grinned. "Well... I'm looking for a four leaf clover."

Drew didn't laugh. He didn't do anything, his face was as blank and unreadable as ever. "Why?"

"Because! They're suppose to bring you luck. Duh!"

After no further response from her rival, May went back to her search. Drew stood there, hands in his pockets leaning against the rough bark of a nearby tree. He quietly observed her, in a completely not creepy way of course! He was slightly confused, but not surprised. He didn't completely understand why she thought she needed a stupid leaf to bring her luck, but he wouldn't expect any less from the naive girl to believe such a thing. He also knew they were near impossible to find.

"Hey.." Drew began, waiting as May stopped her search and turned her head towards him. "Why do you think you need a stupid leaf to bring you luck?"

May took a moment to quietly consider his question. "Because... I'm here in a new region all by myself for the first time. I mean I have my Pokemon, and they're the best! But I miss my friends and family. And here I am heading to one of the last contest before the Grand Festival starts, and I still need to get my last ribbon. I'm worried that I won't be good enough..."

Silence. May felt stupid for her self pity, and Drew just wasn't sure what to say. So wordlessly he slowly approached her, got on his hands and knees, and joined her in her search. They searched silently for a few minutes, until May's unsure voice carried through the light breeze.

"You think this is stupid, don't you?"

Drew shook his head. "I don't think you should be relying on some plant to bring you the confidence you need to win the contest, but if that's what it takes then so be it. As long as you win the next contest so that we can have a rematch at the festival."

At a lost for words all the browned haired girl could do was nod her head. "Deal!"

"And so that I can beat you. Again."

"Right. Okay Drew. We get it, you're amazinggg~" May rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad we agree."

"Yeah, you're amazing at being cocky."

"It's not being cocky." Drew flicked his hair. "It's confidence. That I have without a four leaf clover."

No sooner than those words left his mouth something had caught his eye. Could it be? What were the odds? He slowly crawled forward, as to not lose focus on his target. He stretched his arm forward but before he could successfully retrieve what looked like a clover with four leaves his hand brushed against another. May had spotted the clover right when he had, and awkwardly they both reached for it at the same time. She quickly withdrew her hand, her cheeks showing a light pink, leaving him to pluck the green plant from the ground. He quietly examined it.

"Well you must be in luck, we've found you your own four leaf clover." He held it out for the girl to take.

May's face was still a light pink but she was thrilled. But then something dawned on her. She had been searching for that clover all day. Then Drew came along and found it in a manner of minutes. Maybe...

"Thanks." She took it from him with a slightly puzzled look. Which confused Drew.

"What's wrong? This is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah... I wanted a good luck charm for the contest, but..."

"But?..." He was completely lost at this point.

The girl shook her head and laughed. "But the clover was never my good luck charm."

"May, could you start making some sense?"

"You silly!" May laughed again. "You're my good luck charm."

That comment took Drew aback slightly. What did she mean? Or even, how did she come to that conclusion? He shook his head. This girl was always full of surprises. "Oh? How do you figure?"

"Well you were right. I shouldn't need some clover to give me luck or confidence. Especially when I have someone like you, always supporting me and pushing me to become better than I already am." She smiled softly at her green haired companion. "That and who needs the clover when you're pretty much already a clover, I mean with your hair and all..." May laughed at the incredulous look on Drew's face and stood up and began to run away, until he yelled out to her.

"Wait! What about your clover? Even though you said you don't need it, I did get down on my hands and knees and searched for it. The least you could do is take it."

She quickly walked back to him so that she stood in front of him, and before she could say or do anything there were a pair of lips covering hers! No comprehensible thoughts or words existed at that moment. All she knew was that her face was on fire, her heart was surely not beating at a safe pace, and before she knew it he was walking away tossing a rose in her direction. She instinctively caught it and noticed she already had the clover in her other palm.

"Maybe you're right, that clover can give you some confidence after all!" And with those last words her rival was gone.

Left with a red rose, a four leaf clover, and a smile on her face all she could do was laugh and thank the clover for making all of this possible.

* * *

So there you go! Haha. Like I said, I haven't written anything in forever so I apologize for any grammar errors on my part. And I haven't watched or had anything to do with Contestshipping in an equally long time. I hope they're for the most part in character!  
Review and let me know though! (:


End file.
